


Kiss

by abluecanarylite



Category: Generation X (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gen, Making Out, Normal Life, Post-Operation Zero Tolerance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo and Jubilee have a moment at a local carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> An oldie but a goodie.

It was summer vacation, and some town nestled in the Berkshires was holding their annual carnival. No one could quite place why they went, but since spring break (what of it there was), this was the first real break they had from school. Wherever they were, Angelo had already decided that maybe Berkshire County wasn’t so bad. Good food, plenty of weird rides, and a list of other distractions everyone needed.

Jonothan and Paige had disappeared in the crowd ages ago, along with Everett and the kids. Sean was probably avoiding Emma, and likewise. All that was left were Angelo and Jubilee, who didn’t seem to want to leave her friend’s side. He really couldn’t blame her; even after three months of steady, uninterrupted school life, she was still a little paranoid. If she wasn’t hanging with him, she was hanging with Paige. She even stuck by Jono at times – he was good at drowning out the voices that still filled her head. Hell, he was just honored she trusted him enough to let down her defenses.

Angelo watched her slow down to read something on a photo booth. He stopped, pulling out a few bucks. “I still have a few dollars…”

She brightened, a familiar smile returning to her face as she grabbed his hand. “Yeah! I love these things!”

Before he knew it, they were crammed into the seat of the photo booth, her legs draped playfully over his as he chose what they wanted. The first few shots were the typical weird faces and hands gestures – but after the fourth shot, Jubilee’s head was nestled against his neck. Innocent was something Angelo knew Jubilee wasn’t. After one night of truth or swig (where in everyone discovered her ability to out drink them all), he found out she had seen and experienced more things on the road with Logan and lonely days with the X-men than anyone had imagined. This was his friend though. Sweet, energetic Jubilee. He should have guessed she was the tomboy who would rather hit a boy than tell him she liked him.

He could see her small, rough hands reach for his face, but he was still surprised when they pulled him down so their lips could meet. You know that song by Prince? "Kiss"? That’s what it felt like to kiss Jubilee. Angelo could hear it playing in his head as he let himself relax and except his situation. He pushed aside the idea that Everett might pummel him, or that Emma would know what was going on, or even that Jono could hear his thoughts (which were probably disturbing). There was a cute girl on his lap for the first time in his life and he wasn’t going to let that just get away.

As Angelo gave in, she had already moved her legs so she was straddling him (a part of his brain melted when he remember she was a gymnast), her hands lazily draped over his shoulders as they made out. He couldn’t even grasp reality when he kissed her. Was he bad at this? Was she bad at this? Was there room to have sex in here?

Angelo stopped, his mouth about to start in on her neck. His head leaned into her chest, and he could feel her muffled laughter. Fucking libido. “We gotta stop, Jubes.” He didn’t move his head, instead he let his hands move up from her ass to wrap around her stomach.

Jubilee’s hands brought him back out of her chest. “I would have stopped you sooner or later, Ange.”

He grunted, hiding his face again. “I’m sorry.”

Bringing him back up again, she gave him a smile that dazed him even more. “You’re a good kisser.”

His smile was lopsided and almost that of an embarrassed drunk. “So are you…” Sitting up, he pulled her towards him again with a hand against her neck. Kissing her was still a rush that he really hoped never got old. “Lets get out of here. Everybody’s probably looking for us.”

Climbing out of the booth, both were startled by the sight of Jonothan and Paige standing by, a set of photos passing between them. _{Oh, ya finally came up for air, yeah?}_


End file.
